(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring device for optical fiber, which uses an optical plug receptacle for connecting an optical fiber cable introduced inside the wall or under the floor of a building.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wiring device for optical fiber in which an optical fiber cable wired inside a building is introduced into a flush box laid in the wall surface of the building and an optical plug receptacle being attached to a flush box using a mounting frame standardized based on a flush type wiring device is used is disclosed (for example, see Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 2,793,183).
In the aforementioned wiring device in which an optical plug receptacle is attached to a flush box laid in the wall surface, in order to receive a remaining length portion of the optical fiber cable being introduced into the empty space of the flush box, the remaining length portion of the optical fiber cable is bent. However, when the optical fiber cable is bent in a radius of curvature smaller than a permitted minimum radius of curvature, the transmitting loss increases or the reliability of a signal transmission decreases. As a result, there are problems in that it is need to manage the radius of curvature of the optical fiber cable to the permitted minimum radius of curvature or more, the treating of the remaining length portion of the optical fiber cable becomes troublesome, and the workability becomes deteriorated. Further, in case that the optical fiber cable is pushed into the flush box in a state in which the remaining length portion is bent at the time of working, the optical fiber cable is apt to expand due to the elastic force returning to original expanded state thereof or to be caught to foreign substances in the flush box. As a result, it is difficult to reliably protect the optical fiber cable.